Problem: Simplify the expression. $-3y(-2y+7)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3y}$ $ = ({-3y} \times -2y) + ({-3y} \times 7)$ $ = (6y^{2}) + (-21y)$ $ = 6y^{2} - 21y$